cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Dow
Max was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. In This Is The Pits!, he was switched to the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Biography Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Dramahas ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil", claiming that there should be a new word for how evil he is, despite not being able to think of one. In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better, though. He speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times, and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has admitted that he has not spent his life being social, which is why he devotes so much time to being evil. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy, so long as his evil is not questioned to his face, or if evil is even brought up in any way around him. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. Trivia *Max is one of several contestants to have theme music dedicated to them, the others being Alejandro, Brick, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, Ennui, Izzy, Jacques, Jay, Josee, Justin, Lindsay, Mickey, most of Mike's personalities, Owen, Rock, Spud, and Sugar. **In his case, suspenseful hostile music that was first heard in his audition tape. It plays whenever he is plotting or gloats about being "evil". *Max is one of only twelve people to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Sky and Dakota. *Max is one of fourteen contestants to never be voted out normally, with the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. *Max is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He does so in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. **The other characters to do so are Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Tyler in Total Drama World Tour, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All-Stars and Dwayne in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. *Max is the shortest contestant of the third generation and possibly the shortest contestant overall. *He is the only contestant to show nudity in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *He shares the same name as Owen's uncle. *He is one of the contestants who knows how to play an instrument, in this case, the french horn mentioned in his audition tape. *Max shares similarities with Dr. Evil from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_Powers_series Austin Powers series]. **Max's outfit appears to be based off the one worn by Dr. Evil and by extension Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond series, (who Dr. Evil is inspired by). **His characterization as an incompetent villain who requires a "sidekick" to do all his evil deeds for him, is similar to the relationship between Dr. Evil and Number 2 in the Austin Powers movies. **Max has also been seen chewing his finger, a trait Dr. Evil is known for. Category:Canon Characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Mortals Category:Humans